


So it doesn't hurt ( and because i love you)

by politicallyincorect



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Eren Yeager, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Yeager - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, erejean - Freeform, jean healing eren, jean kirstein - Freeform, non sexual, pure fluff, they're cuties, they're idiots tho, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicallyincorect/pseuds/politicallyincorect
Summary: Eren hurt himself while building the railroad.. Jean has to heal him and he does it... well , in a very special way.( yeah this summary is shitty i'm sorry)
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, erejean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	So it doesn't hurt ( and because i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rían !!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=R%C3%ADan+%21%21).



> hellooo !! here's an erejean fic to ease our wounded minds :]  
> english isn't my first language !! i'm currently correcting my mistakes i'm sorry! hope it's not too troublesome and you can still enjoy this os !

Hot would be an understatement of how the weather felt that day under the glazing sun of Paradis. Canicular wouldn't even describe the ton of sweat dripping everywhere from his body and how red his skin was.The daylight was way too agressive & harsh for his skin to tan , he could feel his derm aching due to multiple sunburns. 

In this type of situation, the better is to stay inside and try to find some comfort in the icy ground of your own room or taking a brain freezing bath in attempt to lower a sun fever.

But here they were , under this blasting hurtful sun , doing ( _ungrateful_ & tiring) work that was using all their strength and energy meanwhile they could've rest. Only because that little brat couldn't just fucking shut up for once and thought it was a good idea to construct a fucking railroad under the hot weather.“ _It's a good training ! Besides that we haven't done anything but rotting in our room since M.Azumabito departure. We have to be in shape so we can be ready for any dangers_ " Eren said. And Jean didn't have the time to talk back that they were already outside , him and the rest of their little squad , building this endless railroad. He couldn't help but frown his eyebrows or send death glare to him. As deadly as three years ago , when they were only young , impulsive and sarcastically innocents. When their so called " big problem" was only a wheel of the Trojan's horse.

Sometimes Jean found himself contemplating the past and he regrets it. He thought about how innocent and pure they were despite bathing in human-titan mixed blood. How their troubles were insignificant and minor compared to the thorny path they had to walk on. Just for them to , at the end of this road have to face another mountain filled brambles they had to climb with their bare hands and their already bloody and clumsy feet. 

How life was easier and brighter then.  How smiles were easier to make. How calm it was before , when laughters, jokes and light hearted behaviors were allowed and welcomed. How despite fighting with a leaking injured heart , they would still have hope & strength to brandish their swords in the air and screamed their pain or dreams. 

He sighed when he realized everything was only a blur memory now. The enemy was even more hazardous than before and their hopes and dreams were only dwindling.More the time passed , more their enemies could come eradicate the island devils , the international threat that they were. And God knows if even with the rumbling  and Zeke's plan they would be able to face the whole world's hatred and power.

He took his head in his hands and sighed louder this time. All those memories and questions were flooding his mind and weren't helping his headache caused by the hard sun which was slowly setting a creating a pink-orange halo on everyone. Jean smiled to himself , everyone , everything looked magnificent under the colorful sky. He was so deep in his thoughts , he didn't realize how beautiful this day was. How insouciant and joyful they looked despite doing an harsh task under a unbearable beam.They're all happy , he thought. And it's enough to make his clogging feelings evaporate .

  * **Eren , your knee and your hand are bleeding !** _Mikasa said surprised. The latter let an "Oh?" sound , not even realizing he was hurting._



  * **Don't worry Mikasa...** _he said softly._ **The hot weather and the harsh work combo tired my body and make it hard for me to regenerate I guess.. i'll just heal like a normal person.** _He saidsarcastically._



  * **Didn't Jean bring up a medical aid kit ?** _Connie spoke overhearing their convo._ **I saw him with a case it's probably that but who knows...Jean's a weird guy.** _He chuckled._ **He said it was better to take one since apparently we are dumb and clumsy. I wonder why he only stared at me and Sasha while saying that...** _He smiled scratching his head._



  * **Then ask Jean to bring it here , i'll heal you Eren.**



  * **Don't bother Connie , i'll ask him to.** _She was about to speak but He cut her._ **They need your strength , Mikasa.** _He simply added , not letting her the choice to say something else._



She didn't vocally answer but nodded. She went back where the others were and helped Armin to carry some piece of woods meanwhile Eren started to head up to Jean who was alone to his own surprise. He already knew he would insult him or be pissed by his presence and it made him smile a little bit. It reminded him the good old days when they hated and admired each other , but would never say it frankly.

  * **You're all alone Jean.** _He softlystated but it still made him jump. Jean sighed of relief when he saw it was only Eren._ **What are you doing ?**



  * **Lost in my thoughts...** _He sighed again._ **Do someone need me ?**



  * **Yeah , me actually.**



  * _**Oh**_. _He let out way too tired for fighting or finding a backtalk. Besides, the way he looked under the setting sun made his heart flutter. And he knew he would sound stupid trying to mock whereas his heart was lovingly hurting._ **How...** **should I help you ?**



  * **I've hurt my hand and oh, my knees too.** _He said showing him his bleeding wounds._ **Connie said you had an aid kit... Could you , _uh_ , heal me ? he asked _almost_ shyly.**



  * **Nonsense. Can't you heal yourself or something ?** _He said rolling his eyes._



  * **Believe me i wouldn't be here if i could.** _Jean let out a silent laugh._ **´M too tired to regenerate...**



Jean couldn't help but thought _goddamn he's so cute._ How could he not think that when was gently and lowkey awkwardly asking him to ease his pain ? He would stare at him for a moment admiring his longhair , how it prettily fell on his shoulders. How gentle the wind was brushing his hair and made some strands fall on his face.How the sun made his already fierce eyes shine even more , how the sun had tan his skin to an olive-ish tone and how he was becoming one with the Moon's lover , bathing in its light. 

He shook his head when he realized he has been looking at him for a moment now , and it shocked him to see how impartial Eren was from his long stare. So indifferent it almost _vexed_ him. Jean took the aid kit and silently indicated the brunette to follow him to a box they forgotten to carry so he could sit. He started opening the kit and poured alcohol on a tissue , knelt in front of him and applied it on his bruised knee.

  * **Does it hurts ?** _He genuinely asked._



  * **No... It just feels weird.**



  * **Welcome to our world.** _Jean jokingly said and Eren laughed._ _Goddamn his laugh sound pretty he thought_.



_Silence_.

  * **Hey..** _Eren broke the silence._ **Haven't you noticed ?**
  * _**What ?**_
  * **Everytime...At the end of every situations...It's always _me and you._**
  * **What do you mean ?** _Jean asked clueless. He put a small bandage on his wound._
  * **Since we know each other , despite our tumultuous relationship, we're always saving each other asses and end up fighting together. How funny isn't it ? For someone i'm supposed to hateit's almost like _i'm stuck with you._**



Jean smiled at this statement and he hated how those words directly went to his heart. It made him feel dizzy and he could feel his heartbeats going faster. Why would he suddenly say that anyways? Just the two of them , nobody around. Only Jean and his conflicted feelings. Eren's voice resonating his in heart like an echo , making it shake. _I want to shut Eren up with a kiss._ Disgusting , _why did i think about that ?_

  * **Do you want me to be honest ?**
  * **Weren't you already ?** _Eren smiled. Ohgod he thought—you already know what did he think about his smile._
  * **I've never hated you Jean. Never. Of course _you were annoying._** _He rolled his eyes._ **But I've never truly despised you. Actually , I often admired your leading abilities and your strength. Your ability to be calm and collected. The way you talk and motivate everyone. Me included. You're an important part of who i became Jean. It sounds dramatic but i wouldn't have become who i am without you always fighting with me.**



Eren probably didn't only hurt his hand. He probably hurt his head of caught a sunburn. Or hanging out with Sasha made him stupid too and everything that came out from his mouth was _pure foolishness_. He didn't say anything. He wanted to answer , he wanted to stop looking at him with this surprised kid face. He tried so hard to close his mouth but it would stay open of stupefaction. He couldn't believe it. _Eren never hated me_. It didn't even sound real. It sounded so out of character , so not him. Hatred was alimenting their relationship for years. And now Eren was abruptly switching for love and honesty without any warnings. 

How Jean could keep up ? How should he react ? Should he break this moment and just keep their old ways ? Or should they grow up , should Jean grow up and stop lying to himself ?

Because him too , never truly hated this _suicidalbastard_ , this _impulsive idiot_ , this way too _bold imbecile_. The guy he saved more than once and who saved him more than once. The boy full of courage and hope the first they day the met. Even that day when they argued. He did think he was stupid and way too proud to admit he was scared. But he also found him _cool_. _Cool_. As simple as that. He was _cool_. When he was screaming all his rage and pain in an attack. How determined he was despite always loosing. How rage and power never stopped glowing in his eyes. And How fate would reward his boldness & embrace him by giving him the power to be humanity's savior. 

_Cool_. He was so _cool_. So _cool_ he wasn't scared like him to say that he never hated him and he also found Jean _cool_. Jean wasn't like that. He was full of doubts and in general , calm and collected. He didn't walk straightforwardly toward the enemy. He had to think about all the eventualities , all the fears , all the dangers. Some people call this a huge quality of his and were even asking him to be a general. But he always found himself admiring the impulsive asshole types who always put themselves in delicate situations and always won. Just like _him_.

  * **Hey ! Jean you're gripping my handtotight !!**



_"Oh my god i’m so sorry"_ he said , not even realizing he was holding his hand. He poured alcohol on the tissue again and put it on his wound. He banded it and lord knows where didthe confidence come from. Maybe because this situation was _very sketchy and crazy to him_. Them outside the walls , building a railroad under an undying sun , _Eren almost confessing his love to Jean_. Or maybe it was because Jean was _exhausted_. Both _physically_ and _mentally_. His feelings torturing him and yelling him to act for so long , he might as well listen to them for once. 

Or maybe it's a mix of both.

_ He pressed a kiss on his hand. _

  * **What of your doing ?!** _Eren asked surprised._



  * **Your mom never kissed your wounds to make you feel better ?**



  * **I was a reckless kid , I had to much scars my mom didn't even think about it.** _Jean snickered._ **Besides my Dad was a doctor , it would be very sketchy to do so.**



_ Jean looked at Eren and noticed that the corner of his lips was also bleeding. _

  * **Hey Jean.. Do you think at the end of this world , it's also going to be me and you ?**



  * **Who knows...**



He caressed slowly his bleeding lips till its corner with the tip of his finger and got his face closer to him. Eren was blushing. Or maybe the pinkish halo of the sun made it seems like it. Either way he was beautiful.

  * **Do you want me to be honest ?** _He finally spoke , still close._
  * **Yeah ?**
  * **I've never hated you , too. Actually i always found that you were cool. It sounds stupid doesn't it ? You're a fucking cool hot mouth.** _He said caressing his lips again._ **And I hate it. I hate how _cool_ you still sound despite putting yourself in danger and leading us to hell. I hate how i always follow your angry screaming voice , whatever happens. Because damn , your voice is attractive. How was i supposed to do ?** _He almost wondered almost desperately._



Eren was now the one with an open mouth and a stupid shocked look. Jean laughed , Eren looked stupid. That's probably how he also looked. He wonders how did the get into this situation. But they were already here , there's not turning back , right ? Might as well risk it all ?

And _he did_. 

Jean closed the distance between them and kissed the corner of his mouth quickly but gently and now he was sure Eren was blushing. He was pretty sure he was blushing too and they looked like two pretty idiots , as red as the sky. 

  * **You were also bleeding here.** He _shyly stated._ **T** _ **o**_ **ease the pain , you probably feel better now.**



Eren dangerously approached his face to his. He could feel Jean's hot breath on his skin and could perfectly admire his glossy brown eyes that were looking at him to. Jean approached too , one centimeter or even less between them , both looking at each other's lips with desire. 

Jean closed the distance again , putting his hand on Eren's cheek and this time kissing his lips. It was messy but reliving. It was desperate, it was expected and wanted for so long , so _damn long_ . All their unspoken thoughts and desire in only one loving act. Eren licked his bottom lip asking for Jean's permission to slide in which was given to him quickly. It was a real battle for dominance , their tongue dancing with each other on the same love songs. Yet Jean let Eren lead and melted in his kiss cause fuck he deserved it.

Jean broke the kiss breathless and looked at him with stars in the eyes . He imagined himself kissing him so many times it would be so embarrassing tou count. Now that this day had really happen he could feel his soul levitating and his body shaking. Eren noticed how shaky he was and laughed , kissing his forehead.

  * **Well now that I'm healed is it safe for me to tell you I hurt myself on purpose so you could heal me ?**



  * **You're a real dumbass , do you know that ?** _He sat next to him on the box and held his hand. He smiled at him._



  * **It was worth it , thought.** _He smiled back at him._



  * **_Definitely_**. _Jean put his head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset together._



They were okay. 

They were going to be okay.

_Right ?_

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on an auto-generated prompt :'). I hope you enjoyed those two idiots in love ! thank for reading <3
> 
> ( btw at the end Sasha looked after the two because they finished building the railroad and find the two cuddling :') )


End file.
